Family secret
by AngelInnocence
Summary: Who is the mysterious girl that has turned up at garden? What secrets is she hiding, and who is she... really?
1. mysterious

Family secret  
  
She looked up at the magnificent Garden as it stood idly in front of her. Her long wild hair, blue black in color, blew about her in the gentle wind. Her ice blue eyes glittered as she raised her hand to the gate. She paused, then muttered to herself 'here goes' She pushed gently on the gate, and it flew open. She bent down and picked up her small case. It had the SeeD logo printed on the silver clasp, the metal catching the sun as she took her first steps into Balamb Garden.  
  
*****  
  
Cid sat at his desk on the third floor of Balamb Garden, his wrinkled face burrowed into a deep frown. Squall Leonhart sat opposite him. It had been a whole year since Squall and his friends had defeated the evil sorceress Ultimecia. He leant back in his chair and glanced towards the window. Edea was stood there. Although he could only see the back of her head, he knew that something was wrong. She gripped the window tightly, her knuckles turning white. He sighed lightly as he thought of Rinoa, waiting for him in the cafeteria with the rest of his friends. He gave a quiet sigh, then turned his attention back to Cid.  
  
Cid was glaring at him, and Squall coughed uncomfortably. "When you are ready" Cid grunted at him. "Go ahead headmaster Cid" Squall replied, but before they could say another word, there came a knock at the door.  
  
*****  
  
Irvine Kinneas walked through the Garden, towards the directory. His head was bowed, and his hat sat low on his head. His long hair tied back into a loose ponytail. It had been 3 months since he and Selphie had split up. It hadn't come as a surprise to him. They were just so. different. Anyway he preferred the single life. He looked up as he heard some giggling, and waved at the 3 girls staring at him. They blushed and started talking excitedly amongst themselves. He smiled and carried on walking. 'Well' he thought to himself 'At least we are still good friends'  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice her till it was too late. He walked straight into her and she fell backwards. He took a step back, shocked, and held out a hand, as he tried to apologise.  
  
She lay on the ground, glaring up at him, as she took in his appearance. He was tall, but the first thing she noticed was his dark eyes, how completely opposite to her own pale ones they were. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. She listened, trying not to laugh at his attempts at saying sorry. "I.I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" he stammered, wondering why she was smiling. "Well I guess that makes it ok then" She snickered as she ran a hand through her dark wild hair. It was so long, Irvine had never seen anything like it. He glanced at her face, then gasped almost without realising. She was staring straight back at him!  
  
"Well seeing as you have lost your tongue, I will introduce myself" She said as she continued to watch him, unnerved. "My name is Alendra." She paused, about to say something more, then shook her head. "What's your name?" She asked him. "Irvine. Irvine Kinneas" He answered. "Nice to meet you Irvine" She smiled then added "Ummm could you take me to. Cid's office please" Irvine looked at her, wondering what she had to do with the headmaster of Balamb Garden. "I don't think that is a good idea" He said "He is in the middle of an important meeting" She frowned slightly and said "He will have time for me.If you won't take me, I am sure I will find it myself." With that, she turned and began to walk away, swaying her hips slightly as she went. "Wait." He called out. "You are going the wrong way. It's this way" She walked back to him and followed him towards the elevator.  
  
They stepped into the elevator, and Irvine pressed the button for the third floor. They stood in silence as the doors slid closed in front of them. Irvine sneaked a sly look towards Alendra. She was staring intently at an invisible mark on the wall. He ran his eyes over her slim body and a small smile played on his lips. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before, it made him feel kind of nervous. He watched as she rested a hand against the railing on the side of the lift as it began to move slowly upward. "Damn elevators" He heard her mutter, and a laugh escaped his lips before he could stop it. She turned to him and frowned "What's so funny?" she snapped at him, but before he could answer, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Alendra stepped briskly out of the elevator, and waited for Irvine, still frowning. Changing the subject, wanting her to forget that he laughed at her, he pointed down the long dark corridor, and said "it's just down here"  
  
As she followed him down the corridor, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. There were large stained glass windows on either side of the corridor, depicting various battle scenes and landscapes, in rich colours of greens and reds, the sun shining through, making the tiled floor shine a rainbow medley of color. Her shoes squeaked on the shiny tiles. She looked up at the ceiling. It was high above the floor, giving a big impression of space, the ceiling was pale blue in color, and fluffy white clouds were painted on it, making it look like there was no ceiling on this floor, just adding to the feeling of a great open space. She sighed, suddenly feeling unsure of herself, never having been in such a magnificent place as Balamb garden, and she noticed that Irvine had stopped outside a large oak door. He was looking at her, a weird look on his face. She chose to ignore it. She stared at him, waiting. "Well. I have to be somewhere" Irvine said, feeling slightly unnerved at the way her ice blue eyes were undressing him. " I guess I'll see you around" "Yeah" She nodded, then added "Thank you for helping me" "No problem" With that, he turned and headed back towards the elevator. She waited till he had entered the elevator, before she knocked on the oak door. The sound echoed through the corridor as she waited for someone to answer.  
  
*****  
  
As he heard the knock, Cid turned in his chair and glared at the door in such a way that Squall felt sure that the door would fall off it's hinges any minute. Cid was in a grumpy mood, Squall could tell. He hadn't seen Cid like this in a long time, not since. well he didn't dare think about it. He knew that something must be bothering Cid for him to be acting this way.  
  
Edea turned from the window, Her dark hair hanging straight down around her. She was wearing a plain long black dress, and Squall thought she looked kind of like a witch. He knew, however, that the great evil sorceress Ultimecia no longer resided inside her body, that the sorceress had moved on and now occupied the body of his girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly. Well, that wasn't quite true... Squall and his friends, they had defeated Ultimecia. Rinoa had inherited her powers and become a sorceress. Edea's face was pale, and creased in worry. Squall wondered what could be happening.  
  
"ENTER" Cid barked at the door, wondering who had the audacity to interrupt him while he was in a meeting with the Commander of Balamb Garden. He waited for them to enter, a murderous look on his face.  
  
The door was pushed open slowly, and a girl of around 15 walked in. The first thing Squall noticed was her eyes, they were so cold, but full of feeling. It was a weird contrast. Cid gasped as recognition entered his head, but the frown remained on his face. Edea however broke out into a smile. "Alendra!!!!" She called out and Alendra smiled at her, shocked, not expecting to see her there, but happy to see her. She dropped her small case, and ran to Cid, who had stood up and pushed his chair back. She threw her arms around him, laughing with happiness. Cid finally smiled and placed a hand on the girl called Alendra's back. Squall watched, confused, not knowing what on earth was going on, he looked at Edea for an explanation, but Edea ignored him, and walked towards Cid and the girl. She placed a hand on Cid, then wrapped her other arm around the girl's back. As the three people hugged each other, Squall had no choice but to look on, hoping for an explanation. "Mother! Father!" Exclaimed the girl, "It's so good to see you both again" Edea smiled and began to cry tears of Joy. Squall stared at them, shocked at Alendra's revelation. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Cid stepped away from his daughter and looked at her, a slightly concerned look on his face. "What are you doing here Alendra? I thought you were in Mysteforte, on Cetra" When Cid mentioned Mysteforte, Alendra looked down "Do you know how lonely it is there father? Everyone.... everyone looks at me as if I am some kind of. monster.. That's if I ever leave the castle. Which I don't. didn't all that often. I had to get away. I Had to leave, father you understand don't you? Father I think I am ready to face the open world now, a world where I am not treated as an outcast" Alendra felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting them to escape, but she couldn't stop them and big salty tears began to fall down her smooth cheeks. Edea hugged her daughter tightly, comforting her. They both looked at Cid, Alendra's eyes, watery with tears, and Edea's own soft ones, taking in her husband. "It can't hurt for Alendra to be here with us, can it. Not if she is in Balamb Garden where we can watch her. She is older now, and she will be 16 in a few months. I am sure she will be safe here" "Don't make me go back to Mysteforte" whimpered Alendra, memories of her lonely past flooding her mind. The times when she only got to see her parents 3 or 4 times a year, the only other contact with the outside world an old woman named Mindy, who looked after her and cleaned the castle, and cooked for her, and brought her up. Cid sighed "What about Mindy" Alendra looked down, biting her lip. "She got into a fight with a Marlboro, I tried to save her! I did! But it killed her. It wasn't my fault. But. but they blamed me, called me a murderer. I can't go back! Please father." Before Cid could answer, Edea said to her daughter "it's ok sweetie, we won't make you return, you can stay here in Balamb Garden for now, but if anything happens, you must, I repeat MUST return to Mysteforte. You are too precious to be lost in an unimportant battle, you understand?" Alendra nodded, then looked at her father for approval. He raised his hands in recognition and sighed, "First sign of trouble and you return, ok Alendra?" "Yes father"  
  
For the first time, Alendra became aware of the fourth person in the room, who had been sitting quietly since she entered. She looked at him, and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Cid, seeing where she was looking, and seeing Squall's confused, shocked face said "This young man is Squall Leonhart, commander of Balamb Garden. He is the young man, who, with help of his friends, rid this world of Ultimecia." Alendra nodded, and stepped towards Squall, offering him her hand "Hi squall, My name is Alendra Kramer, I am Cid and Edea's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you" Squall nodded and took her hand. He shook it gently, and looked at her, no smile or emotion on his face. She was beautiful. "Squall, please could you show her around the garden, we will continue this meeting after dinner, let's say 16.00 hours. Alendra, return to this floor when you are ready and if you follow this corridor to the end, you will come to the place where me and your mother live, You will be staying here with us. Other than that you will have a free run of the garden, but I don't want you leaving the premises unless you are with someone and I know who, and where you are going and why. Is that clear?" "Yes father." Alendra walked to her dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Squall, you are excused now" Squall nodded and stood, then turned to Alendra. "You coming?" "Uh huh" She turned to her parents and with a smile, waved to them "I'll see you in a while" With that, they left the office and walked down towards the elevator, to take them to the ground floor. 


	2. New friends

Rinoa Heartilly looked at her watch. She was getting impatient. Zell voiced her thoughts as his stomach rumbled. "Where is he? I'm starving!" Selphie and Quistis laughed, and Rinoa looked at him. "He'll be here soon, he's with Cid" "Aww. Rinoa's been stood up" giggled Selphie. Rinoa didn't answer her and just glared. At that moment, Irvine walked over to them and pulled a chair round. Sitting on it backwards, he leaned over the back of it, his eyes were glistening "I just me the most amazing girl." He Said, not wanting to hold back his experience of the mysterious girl named Alendra. "Here we go" sighed Zell. Not wanting to wait for Squall any more, he stood up. "I'm going to go buy some hot dogs. You guys all want some?" "I'll wait for Squall, I think" Said Rinoa still in a bad mood because of Selphie's joke, but all the others nodded.  
  
Zell walked over to the cafeteria counter to order the hotdogs. He was a young man of 18, and he had matured a lot over the past year, since defeating Ultimecia, but he was still a big child at heart. He had blonde hair, that was spiked up at the fringe, and he wore clothes that made him look as though he was a skater. Big baggy long shorts that went to just below his knees, and a black vest top, which was covered by a black and red shirt that he wore undone. He had a nice proportion of muscles rippling over his body. The thing that was most noticeable about him though, was the tattoo on the left side of his face. It was a black motif that looked almost like an intricate line of lightning, forking it's way over his face. He smiled at the old lady behind the counter, and asked her for 20 hotdogs. Well, he wanted to make sure there was enough for everyone! After handing across his gil to her, he leant on the counter, and waited for them to be made up.  
  
Back at the table, Irvine was telling the three girls about the mysterious girl. Selphie Tilmitt listened to him, her green eyes showed that she didn't mind about him liking another girl. It had, after all been her that had finished their relationship. She felt that she just wasn't ready for it. Deep down, she knew she still loved him though. But she kept that hidden from everyone, even herself. She was wearing a short yellow dress, that was zipped up the front, and a thin silver chain around her neck, that was hardly visible. She was short. No more than 5' tall, but she made up for it with her big personality and she was the sort of girl that it is difficult to hate. Her hair was shoulder length and she wore it with the ends flicked up. It made her look younger than her 18 years.  
  
Across from her sat Quistis Trepe. At 19 years old, she was a year older than her friends, and before they defeated Ultimecia, she was an instructor for the Garden. She no longer instructed, but everyone still called her Instructor Trepe, and she had a large group of fans, who collectively called themselves the "Trepies" She had long blonde hair, that she kept back with a clasp. Her eyes were a weird green/blue colour and they seemed bottomless. She wore an orange outfit, that consisted of am armless top which was undone so that it showed off her belly button, then zipped up to hold the top together. She wore dark orange gloves on both her arms that went up to almost her shoulders. To go with the top, she wore an orange skirt that went to just below her knees, and underneath, she wore knee length boots. She wore a belt fashionably around her slim waist, so that it hung down over her hips on one side.  
  
"She has the most amazing hair" Irvine was saying, his eyes slightly glazed as he talked about her. "I've never seen anyone quite like her before. She was amazing. She wanted to see Cid. I have no idea why though" "What's her name?" Asked Quistis, as usual, being practical "Alendra" Irvine answered, and smiled as the name ran over his lips. He liked the way it felt when he said it. "Is she pretty?" Asked Selphie, already knowing the answer would be yes. "The most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" Exclaimed Irvine, before adding "No offence to you Selphie" Rinoa looked at him and said "You say that about every girl you meet Irvine" Irvine laughed and threw an arm nonchalantly over Rinoa's shoulder. "What's eating you honey? Jealous?" He joked "Squalls got himself a new lover" Laughed Selphie, then said "Cid!" They all fell about laughing, and Rinoa threw her napkin at Selphie, laughing now.  
  
Rinoa shrugged Irvine's shoulder off her as Zell returned with a big plate of hotdogs. They all looked at him and laughed. "You hungry, Zell man?" Asked Irvine "I needed to make sure we had enough" Zell replied. "You finished talking bout that girl now?" Zell placed the hotdogs on the table then took his seat next to Quistis. "No. I was just saying how beautiful she is. her long dark hair, ice blue eyes.." Quistis and Selphie suppressed their giggles as they Saw Squall approach the table with an extremely pretty young girl that fitted Irvine's description. They could tell by the smirk on her face that she had heard. Rinoa just glared at the girl, jealous that she was with Squall. As she stood and walked to Squall, Alendra said "Thank you Irvine sweetie, I am glad you think so highly of me!" His face went a beetroot shade of red, as everyone collapsed into a fit of laughter, and even Squall was smiling. Rinoa stared at the beautiful newcomer, feeling slightly suspicious of her. She snaked an arm around Squall, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, feeling that she had to be overprotective of him. Alendra smiled warmly at Rinoa and said to her "You must be Rinoa, Squall's girlfriend" Rinoa nodded but didn't answer, as she dragged Squall away from Alendra, and sat down, motioning for him to sit in the empty space next to her. Alendra looked at the group of friends, and her own loneliness filled her body, and she bit her lip. Spotting a seat next to Zell she walked to it, and looking at Zell she said "is it ok if I sit here?" Zell, with a mouthful of hotdog just nodded. Irvine was right. She was the most beautiful girl ever. He blushed as she smiled warmly at him, and swallowed the hotdog in his mouth. It suddenly felt like lead.  
  
Squall, seeing that all eyes were on the newcomer, remembered his manners as he introduced her to his friends. He put his arm around Rinoa as he said "This is my girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly" Pointing to the pretty blonde girl to Rinoa's right he said "Quistis Trepe, former Instructor of Balamb Garden" The guy sitting next to him in the cowboy hat was introduced as " Irvine Kinneas the woman lover, who, I believe you have already met" the doll like girl sitting next to Irvine was "Selphie Tilmitt, ex lover of Irvine Kinneas, small in appearance, big on personality" With that Selphie punched the air and said "Oh yeah!" Lastly, Squall pointed to the muscly good-looking guy she was sitting next to "Zell Dincht, who still has to learn to think before he acts. Everyone this is Alendra Kramer" Everyone gasped, and they looked at Alendra with new interest. Voicing everyone's questions, Zell said, with a stammer " K... Kramer? Alendra nodded. "That's right, I'm Cid and Edea's daughter" She smiled at them all, as they took in the news, digesting it in their minds. She glanced at Squall, and saw he was smiling at his friend's shock. "Umm... you guys have a problem with that?" Alendra said quietly. Irvine shook his head vigorously" We just. never knew that Cid and Edea had any children, let alone one as beautiful as you" Irvine grinned, showing off his perfect teeth. Alendra just looked at him. She had the feeling that he was very. well, she couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced at Zell, who was hungrily scoffing hot dogs, and smiled to herself. She rather liked the look of him, and he seemed so genuine. She looked at the three girls that were staring back at her. Rinoa's eyes were closed slightly as she studied Alendra. Alendra felt uneasy. She was sure that Rinoa could tell what her secret was, or at least knew that Alendra wasn't all she seemed. She took in Rinoa's appearance. Long dark hair, not as long or wild as hers though, and dark eyes, almost black the way she was frowning at Alendra. She was wearing a black vest top, and black latex shorts, over which she was wearing a pale blue skirt, and over that, a blue floor length vest top, tied to hold it together on her bust, so that the small knot moved up and down every time she breathed. Around her neck, on a silver chain, were 2 rings. The other two, childlike Selphie, and the mature looking Quistis looked like they would be really easy to get on with, and Alendra smiled at them. They smiled back, warmly and Alendra felt that she had made some friends. "So" Said Quistis. "Tell us all about yourself" "Well, it's a long story" Alendra replied, before taking a breath. She started "Here goes."  
  
*****  
  
Cid remained behind his desk, staring at the door that Alendra had just exited. Edea walked slowly and nervously over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "She's our daughter, Cid, she belongs here with us. I have already lost too many precious years with her, and she no longer has the threat of Ultimecia, you know that Cid, what harm could it possibly do to have our daughter here" Cid turned and looked at her. He saw how the happiness of having her daughter returned to her had made her lose 10 years. He sighed deeply. "You know I am only worried about her. We both know what will happen when she turns 16, I don't want her life to be wrecked. I didn't see any alternative to having her locked away. Far away. I worried for her safety and for yours. And you are forgetting there is still a sorceress in our midst. I don't know how Rinoa will react to having her around" "Don't forget Cid honey, I was pregnant with her when I became a sorceress. Alendra herself carries sorceress blood" Cid thumped his desk hard. "Damnit I know that!" He growled. "When people find out what she really is, she will be hunted. People will want to kill her. At least in Mysteforte she was safe!" "In Mysteforte she was hated!" Retorted Edea. "Here, she is protected by the power that is SeeD. It'll all turn out ok. I can feel it Cid. Believe in your daughter" "Yeah, well, we'll see" Replied Cid, closing his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Alendra had just finished telling her new friends about her past life, but she left out the important bits that she wanted no one to know. She looked at Zell, eating his 7th hotdog and with a shaky laugh she said "You mind if I have one Zell? Or are you hungry?" He blushed, and pushed the plate to her, motioning for her to help herself, as he had a mouthful of food, and didn't want to cover her with it. She leant forward to pick one up in her small hands, and her hair fell down into her face, blocking Zell's view of her profile. He watched her intently as she giggled and said "oops" Then softly pushed it back, tucking it behind her ear. He felt eyes boring into his back and turning, he saw Irvine looking at him with a hint of distaste written all over his face. Zell swallowed softly, and tried to keep his eyes away from Alendra.  
  
Alendra picked up a hotdog, and looked at it strangely. Back in Mysteforte, she had never had food like this. Usually she ate things like Behemoth steak and chips. She placed it into her mouth and took a small bite. As the flavors flowed into her mouth, she began to understand why Zell like them so much. Savouring the taste as she chewed, she swallowed softly, and hastily took another bite, bigger this time. "These hotdogs are delicious!" she exclaimed and Selphie hit her head saying "Not another one!" Everyone laughed and Zell muttered "What! She has good taste" Alendra flashed a smile his way, and he felt a stirring within him, a feeling he had never experienced before. Irvine glared straight at Zell, trying to interrupt the intimate moment that had just passed between Alendra and Zell, he said "So... Ms Kramer, what do you have planned for this afternoon?" Afraid that he was going to proposition her, she quickly answered "Squall is going to be showing me around garden then." Before she could continue Rinoa said with a bite of venom in her voice "Squall and I are going shopping this afternoon, I'm afraid you will have to find someone else for your little tour" Squall looked at her frowning slightly, and she gave him a look that told he shouldn't disagree with her, not if he knew what was best for him and he just shrugged at Alendra. Alendra looked from Squall to Rinoa, a smirk running over her face. As she understood something. Rinoa was jealous of her! Then, realising Irvine was about to offer his services as a tour guide, she said "Well I'm sure Quistis or, Selphie will be able to show me around" They looked regretful, and Quistis said "I would love to, but me and Selphie are planning the Garden festival and we have a meeting this afternoon. Remember Irvine, you promised you'd help?" Irvine scowled at her "Well. I may have other plans now" He grinned at Alendra and she turned away, not liking the way he was hitting on her. "Well" She said "Seeing as you all are busy, except Zell, I guess it is settled." She turned to Zell. "That's if it's ok with you, of course" She said, gently nibbling on her bottom lip as she awaited his answer. He nodded, a grin spreading over his face. "Sure. That's fine by me" Quistis, noticing the frosty feelings that Irvine was having towards Zell said "Err, shouldn't we be going now, Selphie, Irvine." Selphie looked across at Quistis, wondering what she was talking about, seeing as the meeting didn't start for another hour. "Why, the." Quistis hit her under the table, and Selphie, looking across at Irvine and seeing the way he was looking at Zell said "Umm, yeah you're right, I didn't realise it was that late already. Come on Irvy, we gotta get going to the Quad." Irvine scowled and stood up, he walked to Alendra, and taking his her hand in his, he raised it to his lips and ever so slightly brushed it against them, kissing her very softly. "it was a pleasure Ms Kramer, maybe we should do it again sometime, just the 2 of us" He raised his eyebrow at her, and she just stared back at him, before answering "I don't think so, I'm busy till oh umm, next year I think. Sorry" Selphie and Quistis suppressed their giggles as Irvine dropped her hand, looking deflated. Alendra shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's go" He said to Selphie and Quistis, and without looking back the three of them left the cafeteria.  
  
Alendra realised the 3 remaining people were all looking at her. "What!" She said, laughing. "That wasn't very nice, was it Alendra" Said Rinoa. "Well, I don't take kindly to guys throwing themselves at me like that. I'm not used to it and I don't like it." Alendra looked down, and breathed deeply. She reached for another hotdog, and noticed it was the last one. Zell nodded at her, giving her permission to eat it. She took it, and ate it quickly. Looking around at everyone, she whispered "I think I'm going to like it here. You are all so nice and friendly" As she said this, her large pale blue eyes rested on Rinoa and she smiled sweetly. Rinoa stood up and looked at Squall, ignoring Alendra. "I think it's time we got going, don't you?" "Whatever" Muttered Squall, he wanted to stay and learn more about Alendra. He had realised, when she was telling her story, that she was holding something back, and he wanted to know exactly what. Rinoa scowled and said "Come on then" And he stood up reluctantly, and said bye to Alendra and Zell, before following Rinoa out of the cafeteria, and leaving them alone.  
  
*****  
  
Irvine was in an extremely bad mood as he walked sullenly behind Quistis and Selphie towards the Quad. "Aww poor Irvy" Selphie Jibed "poor guy doesn't know how to cope with being turned down by a good looking girl" He looked at Selphie with a death stare, and Quistis nudged her, warning her to back off, but Selphie was having fun. "Looks like she took quite a shine to Zell" She giggled. "SHUT UP!!!" Shouted Irvine, feeling as if he wanted to kill something and right now that something was Selphie. She was right, he wasn't used to girls saying no to him. He could do without having it rubbed in his face. "Jeez Irvy, what's wrong? I'm only playing" Said Selphie, upset that Irvine had shouted at her like that. "Did she really get to you that bad?" Irvine didn't answer, he just scowled at her. "Come on guys" Said Quistis, trying to be the peacemaker between them. To Irvine she said "Anyway, she's just a kid, far too young for you" Irvine shrugged. "She's 15. Only 3 years younger" "Yes. Well, I'm sure Cid won't see it like that if he finds out you are lusting after his precious daughter" "She can't be that precious if he abandoned her for 15 years" He replied, feeling very angry. As they continued to the quad, he didn't say anything more. Quistis and Selphie continued to walk slightly ahead of him, talking quietly between each other as they lead the way to the Quad.  
  
*****  
  
Rinoa slipped her delicate hand into Squall's warm one as they walked through the garden towards the entrance gates. Squall stopped and looked at the back of his girlfriend. He sighed. He didn't think he would ever be able to feel this way about anyone. But she had opened his heart. Made him see the emotion he had been missing in his life. He truly loved her. She turned and looked at him. Her dark brown eyes looking slightly puzzled. "Why did you do that, Rin?" He asked her. Her pupils dilated slightly as she whispered "Do what?" "Lie to Alendra like that? We aren't going shopping this afternoon, why did you tell her that? Are you jealous of her?" Rinoa continued to look at him steadily. "There's something about her... I don't know. She's keeping something back. I can't put my finger on it. Of course I'm not jealous!" Rinoa stamped her foot adamantly. Squall smiled and pulled her close to him. He kissed her softly on the top of her head as he inhaled her scent. She smelt of fresh roses and sunflowers. He loved the smell. It reminded him of the field where they made their promise. Out behind Edea's orphanage. Rinoa smiled, feeling secure in her lover's arms. She looked up at him, and melted in his grey eyes. "Well, we may as well go shopping now" she laughed, and Squall just nodded, not wanting to upset her. As they began to walk again, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and steered her to the entrance gate.  
  
*****  
  
Zell and Alendra were standing just outside the cafeteria. "So, umm where do you wanna start?" He asked her bashfully. He couldn't he was going to be spending the whole afternoon with her! "Well, seeing as I don't know the garden, I'll let you choose" Laughed Alendra. Zell hesitated, deciding where best to begin his tour. He thought to himself that the library would be a good place to start, so, with Alendra following close behind, he began to head towards that direction.  
  
Alendra watched him as he walked slightly ahead of her. She quickened her pace, and caught up with him. She gently threaded her arm through his, linking them together. His body tensed up, and his face reddened, he looked at Alendra, and she was smiling warmly at him. "So..." she said to him, trying to spark up a conversation. "What have you been up to since the defeat of Ultimecia?" She cringed at her bad question, hoping he wasn't too bothered by it. He stopped walking for a moment, and closed his eyes, remembering back to when he was fighting Ultimecia. He paused before speaking " nothing really, there haven't been any important missions, so.." He stopped and Alendra nodded in understandment. She realised that a person of his calibre didn't have much to do in the way of defeating the monsters of the world of Gaia. "I guess it is kind of boring here since the defeat of the sorceress" she said, not catching his eye, watching her feet as she walked. Not knowing what else to say, she stayed silent. Zell cussed to himself, not knowing how to act around this beautiful young girl, he didn't want to make an idiot of himself, like he did with Lydia from the library. He sighed. He was useless at this kind of thing. He felt slightly guilty, knowing how Irvine felt about her, but he knew he didn't really stand a chance, and if no one knew, he could hope.  
  
They entered the library slowly, and Alendra stepped away from Zell, running to the nearest bookshelf. "This, as you can quite obviously see, is the library" said Zell. Alendra dropped to her knees, examining the books on the shelf near her, she was obviously looking for something in particular. Zell looked towards the desk near the door. He saw Lydia staring at him, her dark hair curled tightly into 2 pigtails, making her look younger than her 19 years. He shrugged to himself and turned back to Alendra.  
  
She had her nose hidden in a book, He gently took it from her to inspect the front, and she let out a gasp. Frowning at him, she saw the smile on his face as he read the name of the book. "Hmm, Cinderella. Great choice" He teased her. She shrugged nonchalantly. "I like the old fairy tales, they're. romantic" She replied, snatching the book off him and placing it back on the shelf. "Where next?" She asked him. "Umm, the training centre" He steered her towards the exit of the library, and allowed his hand to linger on her arm. She didn't move away. From behind the counter, Lydia was staring at them. Zell noticed this and flashed her a smile. She scowled and turned away, her face red. Zell couldn't help but snigger. Alendra gave him a weird look. "What?" she said, searching his face "Oh.. errr nothing Ali" He answered her, quickly stopping. "Ali?" "Sorry, would you rather I call you Alendra?" "No... Ali's ok, it's just. that's what Mindy always called me." She stopped, as tears prickled in her eyes. She wiped them away, determined not to cry. "So anyway, where is this training centre?" "Just up here" he answered as they begin to walk up the large corridor. 'this girl has many secrets' Zell thought to himself, as he directed her to the training centre following close behind her. He was determined to find out EVERYTHING. 


End file.
